Ferdinand (film)
Ferdinand is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy - drama film produced by Blue Sky Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation and directed by Carlos Saldanha and It stars John Cena and Kate McKinnon. The film is scheduled for release on December 15, 2017 in 3D and 2D. Plot In Spain, a bullfight training area called Casa del Toro harbors a bull calf named Ferdinand, who is ridiculed by his fellow bulls for being non-confrontational and his tendency to smell and protect flowers. Ferdinand runs away from Casa del Toro after his dad fails to return after coming back from a bullfight he was picked for. He eventually winds up at a florist's farm and is adopted by the owner Juan and his daughter, Nina with whom he shares a bond with, he often annoys the family's pet Old English Sheepdog, Paco. Cast * John Cena as Ferdinand the Bull * Kate McKinnon as Lupe, an old goat * Anthony Anderson as Bones, a bull * Bobby Cannavale as Valiente, a bull * Peyton Manning as Guapo, a bull * David Tennant as Angus, a Scottish bull, originally from Scotland * Gina Rodriguez as Una, a hedgehog * Daveed Diggs as Dos, a hedgehog * Gabriel Iglesias as Cuatro, a hedgehog * Miguel Ángel Silvestre as El Primero, a matador * Flula Borg as Hans, a horse * Boris Kodjoe as Klaus, a horse * Sally Phillips as Greta, a horse * Jerrod Carmichael as Paco, a dog * Karla Martínez as Isabella * Raúl Esparza as Moreno * Lily Day as Nina, the original owner of Ferdinand and Paco. * Juanes as Juan, the father of Nina. * In 2011, it was reported that 20th Century Fox acquired the rights to the story to adapt it into a CGI feature film with Carlos Saldanha attached to direct it. It will be released on December 15, 2017, opening against Star Wars - Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. The first teaser trailer was released on March 28, 2017 and was shown in front of The Boss Baby, and the second Trailer Release On June 14, 2017 In front of Cars 3 . The third trailer release on September 20, 2017 in front of The Lego Ninjago Movie. The third trailer release for Latin america on November 21, 2017. Release Ferdinand will be original release December 22 2017 movie was pushed back December 15 2017 Trivia *This is the first Blue Sky Studios film to have John Cena voice a character. *''Ferdinand'' is the third Blue Sky Studios film in which the main character begins at a young age (the first was Robots and Rio). *It is the sixth film from Blue Sky to be directed by Carlos Saldanha, after ''Robots'', ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'', ''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'', ''Rio'', and ''Rio 2''. * This is Blue Sky Studios' 12th feature film. *It is the fourth Blue Sky film to be based on a book, after [[Horton Hears a Who!|''Horton Hears a Who!]], [[Epic|''Epic]], and The Peanuts Movie. *It is the eighth film from Blue Sky to attain a PG rating, after ''Ice Age'', Robots, ''Ice Age: The Meltdown'', Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, ''Ice Age: Continental Drift'', Epic, and ''Ice Age: Collision Course''. *Ferdinand will be on DVD & Blu-Ray April 2018. Videos Ferdinand Official Trailer HD FOX Family|Trailer #1 Ferdinand Official Trailer HD FOX Family-1|Trailer #2 Ferdinand Official Trailer HD Fox Family|Trailer #3 Ferdinand - Tv Spot 2|TV Spot #1 Ferdinand Tv Spot 3 - Complex|TV Spot #2 Ferdinand "Bull in a China Shop" Clip FOX Family|Movie Clip #1 Ferdinand "Weird is the New Normal" Clip 20th Century FOX|Movie Clip #2 Ferdinand "The World's Biggest Pet" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"World's Biggest Pet" TV Spot #3 Ferdinand "You Seem Fun" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"You Seem Fun" TV Spot #4 Ferdinand "Mama Like That" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|"Mama Like That" TV Spot #5 Ferdinand Tv Spot 7 - Family|TV Spot #6 Ferdinand "The Beloved Classic Comes to Life" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #7 Ferdinand Tv Spot 9 - Part Dreamer|TV Spot #8 Ferdinand "Two Friends, One Amazing Adventure" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #9 Ferdinand "Filthy Hedgehogs" Clip 20th Century FOX|Movie Clip #3 Ferdinand "Watch Me" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX|TV Spot #10 Gallery The_Story_of_Ferdinand-1.jpg Ferdinand-Movie.jpg File:Ferdinand-blue-sky-logo.jpg Ferdinand nn.jpg Lupe.jpg Ferdinand the bull.jpg mimimim.jpg download.jpg Ferdinando.jpg Ferdinand-0.jpg coisas mais fofas.jpg|They do not tire of being cute una.jpg una.jpg Category:Upcoming movies Category:Based On Category:2017 Category:2017 Movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Films directed by Carlos Saldanha Category:Films produced by Bruce Anderson Category:Films produced by Lori Forte Category:Films produced by John Davis Category:Films produced by Lisa Marie Stetler Category:Films scored by John Powell Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films